The Soundtrack of Our Love
by asherboo
Summary: Each day leading up to Valentine's Day, for a week, Edward sends Bella a CD with one song representing a moment of their lives together. AU. AH. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"**The Soundtrack of our love"**

**Summary: A Valentine's Day special! Everyday leading up towards V-Day, Edward sends Bella a CD with a song representing a significant moment in their lives together.**

_**AN: Just something I recently thought of. I'm hoping to be able to put up one chapter each day leading up towards V-Day. I hope everything goes as planned. Please read and review! Thanks! =]**_

**DISCLAIMER!: I really don't own a thing, except the story and the idea. =] [and the UPS guy....=D]**

Ch.1 - Hello, Beautiful

It was the week of love. Valentine's Day was exactly a week away, and my boyfriend, Edward, wouldn't let me know what we'd be doing. He told me it was a surprise, and that I should expect something 'extra special' in the mail today. I was anxious to find out what it was. And, as those thoughts crossed my mind, the doorbell rang.

I walked to the door and opened it, finding the UPS guy there, holding a package in one hand, and a red rose in another. "Are you Bella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes…" I answered slowly, a little confused. He handed me the box and the flower, then left after I signed for them and thanked him. After I went back inside and closed the door, I got some scissors and cute the box open. This was from Edward, which put a smile on my face. I opened the box. Inside, I found a CD and a letter. I opened the letter and read it.

"Bella, my love. I want this Valentine's Day to be special and memorable for you. Each day, starting today and leading up to Valentine's Day, you will receive a package, just like this one, only each day, the CD will contain a different song, which will represent one moment of our lives together. I will include a letter, like this one, explaining the song, along with a copy of the lyrics. Esme needs me back at home, so I'll be gone by the time you get this, although I will be back next Saturday. I'll miss you and please know that I love you. I'll see you in a week.

Sincerely, Edward."

I put the letter down, still smiling. Sure, I was upset I wouldn't see him for a whole week, but right now, I couldn't help but to be happy. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I picked the letter back up, along with the lyrics sheet. The first song was called 'Hello Beautiful', and it was by the Jonas Brothers. On the back of his letter, he explained the song.

"'Hello Beautiful', by the Jonas Brothers is the first song. It represents the day my life started; the day we met. Listen to the song, my love, and enjoy."

I retrieved the CD out of the box, took it out of its case, and walked to my stereo. I put the CD in and played the song.

_Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful_

_In California_

I smiled at the memory of when I met my Edward. I had been at the library, reading a few books. I was looking for one book in particular, when I tripped over my own two feet, like I usually did.

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah, tonight, I'm gonna fly_

I thought I would end up crashing to the floor, but instead, two very strong arms caught me. When I looked up to see who had caught me, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. The man was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

'_Cuz I could comb the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

He looked directly into my eyes. My heart started beating incredibly fast; it was racing. "Are you ok?" he asked me, as he sat me back down.

"I-I'm fine." I answered nervously, silently cursing myself for stuttering.

"Do you trip over air often?" he asked me, the cutest crooked grin now on his beautiful face.

I smiled as I replied, "Actually, yes. Thank you for catching me."

"Anytime." I turned away from him, to the bookshelf and found the book I had been looking for.

_Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

"So, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Bella. And you?"

"Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." My name sounded wonderful when it came from his perfectly shaped lips. He shook my hand then, and I swear sparks flew that very moment.

_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah_

We ended up talking for about an hour, standing in that very spot. When I told him I had to go, he touched my cheek softly and said, "When can I see you again, Bella?"

I smiled. "Why don't you call me?" I responded, and we exchanged numbers.

'_Cuz I could comb across the world_

_And see everything_

That day was one of the best of my life.

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes…._

The song ended, and I took the CD out of the player and put it back into its case. I couldn't wait until Monday (tomorrow's Sunday! No mail!!) to see what moment and hear what song Edward had picked out next. He was so sweet. Plus, I was truly touched that he used a song from one of my newest favorite bands. My boyfriend was the best.

**Ok, that's chapter 1! Let me know what you think! Please review! It makes me happy! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Oh my gosh, you guys! Thanks for the reviews! They made my day soo much happier! Here's chapter two! =]**_

Ch. 2 - This Dance

I got my second package around noon on Monday, and I sat down to open it. I was so anxious to find out what the moment and song would be. I had gotten a pink rose today, and it smelled beautiful. I got the letter out and read it.

"Bella, the second moment that is very special to me is our first date. The song is '_Can I Have This Dance_' by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron, from the High School Musical 3 soundtrack. Yes, that movie grew on me, love. Listen to the song and relax today, my Bella. I love you. See you soon."

I smiled. I had forced Edward to watch the first two High School Musical movies, then we went to the movie theatre to see the third installment. I knew he loved it. I put the CD on, and sang along to the words, as I thought about what happened on our very first date.

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

He picked me up from my house at 7 O'clock PM. He was wearing black dressy pants and a nice dark blue button-up shirt. I worse a knee-length black skirt and a red long-sleeved dressy shirt. He looked gorgeous, and I, apparently, looked beautiful to him. We couldn't take our eyes off of each other.

_Keep your eyes locked to mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me_

_(Now won't you promise me that we'll never forget)_

_To keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Where ever we go next_

I had been such a nervous wreck around him. He took me to a really fancy restaurant (where they served really good Italian!) and I distinctly remember spilling the salt four times and knocking my drink over twice. The waitress was getting really annoyed at me, but Edward just smiled, and laughed a few times.

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

I admit, it was an embarrassing night, our first date. But it was fun. After dinner, we went to the movies. We saw some horror movie, which scared me to near death. I was hiding my face in Edward's chest the whole time basically, but neither of us seemed to mind.

_Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

After the movie was over, we stood and stretched, and I, of course, tripped over the leg of my seat into the aisle. But, again, he didn't let me fall. I had really begun to like him.

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

'_Cuz my heart is_

_('Cuz my heart is where ever you are)_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like you_

Blushing, I looked up at him. He was giving me that ever-so-sexy crooked smile again. It made my heart skit a beat. "Are you ok, Bella?" he asked me, and I smiled.

"Just fine. Thanks, Edward." I responded. I wondered what he was thinking at that very moment, as he stared into my eyes.

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we'll just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

After leaving the movie theatre, Edward told me we'd go dancing. I was scared and nervous. I don't dance. I never could. But Edward just said it would be fine, and that I would do great. That made me smile.

_Oh, no mountain too high enough_

_Ocean too wide_

_Because together or not_

_Our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

We danced so close when there was a slow song, the last song we danced to that night. Nothing dirty…just closeness. It felt nice. His one arm was around my waist, the other locked with mine, while my other hand on his shoulder. My head laid on his other shoulder, and we swayed to the soft music.

_You know I believe that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like you_

I raised my head and looked up to him, gazing into his bright green eyes. "I've had a really great time tonight, Edward." I said to him.

"Me, too, Bella. I'm glad you decided to come out with me." he said, and I smiled, then rested my head back on his shoulder. I felt his arm tighten around my waist, and he pulled me even closer to him.

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we'll just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance_

He dropped me off at home after that, and even walked me to the door. He, being the gentleman he was, simply kissed my hand. "Is it ok if I call you tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." And I went inside.

_Can I have this dance?_

The song ended and I took it out and put it back in its case. I couldn't believe I actually remembered that night so well. Well, it was my first date with Edward. Every day was memorable with him. I was really lucky to have him. I was curious about tomorrow's package. I almost couldn't wait.

**Well, that's it. Please review and let me know what you think!! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and adds! They make me smile!**

_**DISCLAIMER!: I still don't own anything! =]**_

Ch. 3 - Like this

I had to work the next day, Tuesday, and I didn't get home until about six PM. Much to my surprise the package wasn't sitting outside, but in the house, on the kitchen table. There was a note beside it, which said, "Hey Bella, don't be alarmed. I just came by to check on things, and this package and flower were outside, so I brought them in. Call me later, ok?

Love, Alice."

I let out a sigh of relief. It was just Alice, my best friend and my boyfriend's sister. The rose today was white, and I placed it with the others in my big vase in the living room. I went to get dressed, but decided to take a shower first. It took me approximately 20 minutes to get showered and dressed, then I went to my package. I opened it up and went for the letter first.

"Bella, the loveliest woman of them all. The third moment of our lives together is our first kiss, the most special kiss. The song is '_A Moment Like This_', by Kelly Clarkson. Four days. I love you.

-Edward"

I took the CD out of the box and put the song on. I remembered our first kiss perfectly. And the moments leading up to it, of course. I listened to the song, smiling about all the great times we had.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me, would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling we met before_

It was a rainy day, of course. So, instead of going out, Edward came over. He was completely soaked by the time he came inside, so I offered to dry his clothes, while letting him wear some of my dad's clothes. He agreed, but only because I was being stubborn about him catching a cold.

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you that love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_

After he changed, we got on the couch together and cuddled.. He was shivering slightly, so I got us a blanket. He also hugged me closer to his body, which I definitely didn't mind at all.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

By that time, we'd been dating for three weeks exactly, and spent most of our time together. We were watching a movie, The Notebook, and I was getting really into it. I wasn't really sure if Edward was or not, but he sat through it for me. The movie was so beautiful with the love and everything, and with the ending, I cried.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains_

_Something so tender, I can't explain_

_Well, I may be dreaming, but till I'm awake_

Edward head me sniffling and looked down at me as the credits rolled. "Bella?" he asked, his voice soft. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I can be such a sap sometimes." I responded.

_Can't we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

He touched my cheek, then wiped away my tears with the back of his fingers. "Don't be sorry. It's good to be a little sappy every so often."

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

He made my heart soar. He was so sweet and romantic all the time, and I couldn't believe he was all mine. And, the way he talked to me, it was like I was the only other person in the world. He gave me such a great feeling. He was stroking my cheek with his hand still, so I took it and locked fingers with him. I laid down on the couch and pulled him on top of me, leaving him a little surprised.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before I finally spoke. "Edward, the way I feel around you…it's like nothing I've ever felt before." I could only be honest right now, with him looking at me like that. He didn't respond, and I was beginning to worry. But that's when he leaned in to me, slowly, and pressed his lips against mine softly.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

Oh, my gosh, was this amazing! He pulled back a moment later, and looked at me, as if asking for approval. I smiled, then pulled him back down to me. He smiled against my lips as he deepened the kiss.

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

He pulled back a moment later, both of us needing some air. He looked at me and I blushed. He did that a lot to me, making me blush. "You're amazing, you know that?" he told me, making me blush even more.

"Not as amazing as you are, Edward." I said quietly. He was still on top of me, but it wasn't uncomfortable. This position was actually sort of calming. It felt safe.

It felt perfect.

_Oh, moment like this, moment like_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

Edward stroked my cheek with his fingers, before he leaned down and kissed me yet again. It was incredible.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh, like this…_

As the song came to and end, I found myself blushing by just thinking about how long we had stayed in that position. And I longed for him to be with me now. I missed him. Valentine's Day couldn't get here any sooner.

**AN: Ok, that's it! Please let me know what you think! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! They're so great!!!!! =]**

Ch. 4 - Look Me in the Eyes

I didn't have to work that day, so I ended up going shopping with Alice. It turns out that she'd been helping Edward with my Valentine's presents, but she refused to tell me anything about the next package. All she said was that it was good, and that I'd like it. I was frustrated that she wouldn't tell me, but I was glad she took me shopping. She got me this really gorgeous red dress that I'd wear to see Edward on Valentine's Day, along with all the accessories, like shoes and sexy lingerie. I was excited. It was only Wednesday and I couldn't wait for Saturday.

When I got home, my package was waiting for me outside. The rose this time was a peachy color. I went inside and opened the package. Edward's letter said,

"Sweet, sweet Bella. How I miss you so. The next memory of us is when we first told each other 'I LOVE YOU'. I know you remember that, as well as I do. The song is '_When You Look Me in the Eyes_', by the Jonas Brothers. Just a few more days until we are in each other's arms again. Take care, love. -Edward."

Awww. What a great night that had been. I could never forget it, just like every other time with Edward. By that time, we'd been dating for two whole months. Each day with Edward was getting better and better.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's got to be a million reasons why it's true_

We didn't really do anything special. Just sitting around and what-not at his house. We were laying on his couch together with a blanket covering us. He was running his fingers across my stomach and down my sides. It felt so good; I never wanted him to stop.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

The back of my head was against his chest. I was very content like this. I knew right then that I could spend forever in his arms. I knew my eyes grew big as that thought crossed my mind, as well as a very deep-colored blush growing on my face.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of Heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked into my ear. What could I say to him? I was afraid to speak, scared of what might come out. "Bella?" he looked really concerned now. I looked away from him, embarrassed. "You can tell me anything, you know that." I nodded my head, then slowly replied. "Yeah. I know….it's just…I-I d-don't know….I…I…I j-just…" I sighed.

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging me to go on. I didn't know if I could do this. What's the worst thing that could happen, though, right? I didn't let negative thoughts let me down. I confidently (or, as confident as I could be at that moment) looked at Edward in the eyes, gave him a quick kiss, then said, "Edward, I've come to a realization. I-I'm in love with you. Madly, deeply, maybe even pathetically in love with you." There. I finally said it. Now, he had to respond to it.

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look my in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of Heaven_

But, the thing is, he didn't react. At all. He just stared at me, with a look of shock or something. Was he even breathing?! Oh, my gosh. What would I do if he told me he didn't love me back? What if he broke up with me? I didn't know if I could function without him.

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Moving on, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

"Ed-Edward?" I whispered, afraid. Tears were rolling down my face. My vision was blurred because of the rapidly growing water build-up there. Had I just made the biggest mistake of my entire life?

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

"Edward? Edward, please say something. Anything!" I begged, but nothing. I stood up, and looked down at him. "I'll leave, then. You're probably thinking how much of a freak I am. What was I thinking? I knew there was no possible way you could love me back…" I told him, choking on the last few words, as I walked away.

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just got to let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

'_Cuz when you look me in the eyes_

"Bella!" I heard him call my name. I turned around and looked at him. He walked towards me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was just trying to process yours words correctly. You-you love me?"

"I know, I'm crazy…"

"No, Bella, I love you, too. More than anything in this world. More than my own life, love."

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

With those words came a fresh batch of tears pouring down my cheeks. "Really?" I asked, and he nodded. He pulled me to him and we held each other for a moment, then he kissed me. What a great night that had been. Amazing.

_I catch a glimpse of Heaven_

_Oh, I find my paradise_

_When you look my in the eyes, oh, yeah…_

As the song ended, I found tears on my face. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**AN: Ok, there you go! That was chapter four! I hope you liked it. Please review! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh my gosh, you guys! Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews and adds and everything! They make me feel great! =D**

Ch. 5 - Fall

It was Thursday. Only a few more days until I could see Edward again. I got my package, along with a yellow rose this time. I was upset because my first few flowers were starting to die, but I knew it'd be ok once I could see Edward again. I opened the package and took out the letter.

"Bella, you know I love you. This next moment is one that is not-so-happy, but important none-the-less. Remember that big fight we had, when we were so close to being over? The worst night of my life. Well, until…But the song is '_Fall For You_'by Secondhand Serenade. Remember, that night just made us stronger. Don't fret. I'll see you soon. I love you.

-Edward"

I frowned. That night was terrible. Well, the fight, anyways. Although I tried to forget the almost break-up between me and Edward, I found that I really couldn't. It was very important, like Edward had said. We'd Been arguing a lot lately back then, mostly over stupid stuff. That night, we tried so hard not to get into it. It was Alice's birthday, and we wanted her to have a good day.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

We were doing just fine until Alice's friend, Tanya, came into their house and started flirting with Edward. Normally, this wouldn't bother me; every girl knew Edward was gorgeous; he dazzles people often. But the problem with Tanya was that she was beautiful, too, and Edward seemed to think so, also.

_But hold you breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

He smiled at her often, and I was extremely jealous. After awhile, I went to sit elsewhere, to escape the disgustingness of them two. Just watching them made my eyes fill with tears. So, was this how it would be every time Edward saw a beautiful girl? He'd forget about his actual girl, me, and flirt with everyone else, even when I'm standing right there? I didn't think I could handle that.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

And, just when I thought it was bad enough, things got worse. When I looked up to them, they were kissing. Kissing! I felt like I couldn't breathe. Fresh tears fell down my face, and it felt like my heart was breaking in two. Didn't Edward tell me he loved me, like I love him? Was he just saying that? What was I going to do? I couldn't stay with him, not when he's kissing other people! But what would I do without him?

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_You know that I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

Edward came over to me then and asked, "Bella, what's wrong?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right? You're over there kissing that whore, and you have to ask me what's wrong?!" I nearly shouted at him.

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

He flinched back slightly, alarmed. "Bella, no, you don't understand, I-"

"No, Edward. I saw you! You were kissing that girl! You were flirting with her all night! You just can't do that! And I can't do this, Edward!" I screeched at him angrily.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words, 'cuz talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

"Bella, she threw herself at me! I couldn't stop her. Please, love, be reasonable."

"Don't even call me that, you ungrateful jerk! I'm not your 'love'. I don't think I ever was!" I looked at his face. He was beginning to cry now, too.

"Bella, please. You weren't there, next to me. You don't know what happened."

"I was there for awhile, while you completely ignored me, laughed at her pathetic attempt to be funny, smiled at her often."

"Bella, I tried to get away from her, I really did. Please believe me. I'd never want to do anything to hurt you, you know that, Bella." I just stared at him.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"Bella, please." he said again. "As soon as she kissed me, I pushed her off and came to you."

"Then why is your slut coming over here right now?" I saw her coming, her eyes locked with mine, in a glaring, evil stare. Not looking away from me, she said, "Edward, this side of the room isn't…pretty…" she looked me up and down, then continued with, "Let's go somewhere else." Edward glared at her. I'd never seen him look so angry.

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Tanya, shut your mouth! I don't mean to be so rude, but I don't like you! Why can't you take a hint! See this girl - " He pointed at me. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life! I love her more than anything!" he yelled.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Tanya rolled her eyes and walked away. Edward looked at me, his face soft now. "Edward…" I trailed off. He took my hand and gently tugged me towards him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But please, don't leave me. I don't think I could survive."

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"I forgive you, Edward. And I'm sorry, too." He leaned down towards me and kissed me. And we grew closer from there.

_You're impossible to find_

That night changed everything between us. It mad our relationship stronger and better. I had a feeling that I pretty much knew what tomorrow's moment would be. I guess I'd have to wait to see if I was right, though.

**AN: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review! Also, I wasn't quite sure if the song fit or not. I was debating between this song and 'Tonight' by the Jonas Brothers. This one won, considering that I had already used the JoBros a few times. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for everything, again! =D**

_**DISCLAIMER!: Just to let everyone know, I still own nothing! =[**_

Ch. 6 - I Swear

I was right. 100% right! When I read Edward's letter that contained special moment #6, I almost had to laugh.

"Bella, my love, you must have seen this coming. The next moment happened almost directly after our huge fight. About two hours after, would be my best guess. I don't think I really need to spell it out for you, but I want to say it. (I know you're blushing right now!) The first time we made love together. It was a very special moment, and I couldn't think of anyone else in the world that I'd want to lose my innocence to but you. The song was actually playing on the radio during the process, and I hope you remember it. '_I Swear_' by All-4-One. Tomorrow, love.

-Edward"

He was right, of course. I was definitely blushing. I couldn't help it. I put the CD on and listened to the song.

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my part_

Oh, yes. I remember this song, along with others….many, many others. After our fight, and after we started to make out in the middle of the room, Alice had to give us some privacy. She knew us too well, apparently, and I guess she knew what was to happen in the near future.

'_Cuz I stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

We hadn't realized that we'd been standing there kissing for almost a whole hour. "Edward." I gasped between kisses. An 'mm' was all that escaped his perfect lips, until I pushed on his chest gently and he looked at me.

_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_Til death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

"Edward…" I trailed off, blushing a bright color as I thought about what I was about to say to him.

"Bella, what's wrong, love?" he asked, his hands running up and down my back.

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the wall_

_And when (and when) just the two of us are there_

I almost stopped breathing when he looked at me in the eye and it seemed as if my emotions were mirrored there, in his deep green eyes. "I…I love you, Edward. So much."

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

'_Cuz as the time turns the page_

_My love won't age at all_

_And I swear (I swear) by the moon and the stars in the sky_

"I love you, too, Bella. Are you ok?" he asked in a low, husky voice. I pulled him to me then and I kissed him.

When I broke the kiss, I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "Edward, I want you." And, with those simple words, I was pretty sure he knew exactly what I meant, because without a single moment to spare, he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and to his room.

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse_

_Till death do us part_

When he got up there, he sat me gently on the bed, as he locked the door, turned on the radio, and lit some candles. It was totally romantic. Edward looked at me, a serious look on his beautiful face. "Bella, are you sure about this? I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_And I swear (I swear) by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

I stood up, kissed him gently, then looked him in the eye as I said, "I'll never regret anything I ever do with you, Edward. Even the fight we just had, because it made us stronger. Right now, I want to be as close to you as possible." I blushed, as usual.

_I swear (I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse_

Edward kissed me then, and we fell onto the bed. The night went on from there. It had been so incredible.

_Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

We connected on a whole new level.

_I swear_

He was amazing.

_I swear_

**AN: So, that's it! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are wonderful! Thanks so much for reading! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok, well this is the very last chapter! I hope you all like it, and thanks for the reviews! They made me want to cry happy tears! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! Happy Valentine's Day! =] **

Ch. 7 - Be Mine

I woke up early Saturday morning. It was finally Valentine's Day, which meant that I could finally see Edward. I couldn't wait. I occupied myself by cleaning up the house a little bit, then showering. After I got dressed, I heard a knock at the front door. It being only 11AM, I realized it was too early for the mail.

But when I opened the door, I was greeted by an even bigger surprise: My Edward! "Edward!!!!" I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me and twirled my around a few times. He kissed me for a moment, then looked me in the eyes.

"I've missed you, love." he told me.

"You have no idea." I replied, smiling so big, I thought my face would crack. That's when I noticed the bouquet of roses he had in his hand. He saw me eyeing them, so he smiled and gave them to me. They were all different colors, with only one red one. I touched that one, and frowned. "Why is this one fake, Edward?"

His smile only grew bigger as he said, "Well, it's kind of corny, but I wanted to let you know that….when the very last of these flowers die, that's when my love for you will die, also."

What he said processed through my head for a moment, and when it finally clicked, my eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Edward!" I cried, throwing my arms around him.

We held each other for a moment, then he said, "Bella, I have another surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Just sit down. I'll be right in, ok?" I nodded and did as I was told. He came back inside after a short moment with a guitar in his hands.

"I didn't know you played guitar, Edward."

"I just learned this week, actually."

"Oh."

He sat down next to me, then asked, "Are you ready?" I simply nodded my head and he started playing. As soon as he started playing, I realized quickly that the song was '_Please Be Mine_' by the Jonas Brothers. It had always been my favorite song of theirs, and I couldn't believe Edward had went out and learned how to play it just for me.

_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_

_But they all say_

_We won't make it through_

I could feel myself blushing as Edward sang to me, his eyes never leaving mine. He made me feel so special.

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

I smiled at that. My dreams were coming true, just by being here with Edward. And he never disappointed me. He was…perfect.

_Till the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

I smiled at that, as well. How ironic. Today was Valentine's Day, and the song said '_Please be mine_'. Hm. I just thought that was kind of funny.

_I'm in and out of love with you_

_Trying to find if it's really true_

_How can I prove my love_

_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever_

I knew Edward would never leave me. At least, that's what I felt every time we were together, and even when I just thought about him. He continued to play. His voice was amazing. I didn't even know he could sound this way!

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

I knew I would cry. It was basically inevitable. My eyes started to fill with tears slowly as he played on. He smiled at me, that sexy crooked smile that made me go wild. He was dazzling me again.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't help my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you _

He kept smiling at me as he continued playing and singing, as if this was the most natural thing for him to be doing. I was really beginning to like Valentine's Day. Usually, I was alone and single on SAD: Singles Awareness Day. But now, I had Edward.

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

He finished the song, and I found that I had been crying more than I had thought. I applauded him loudly, then hugged him. "Edward, that was great. Beautiful!" I stared at him. He looked nervous. "Edward, are you ok?" I asked him, starting to get worried now.

He finally looked up to me and smiled. "I'm fine. More than fine. And now's the best time to do this." It sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me, and I was confused.

"Do what?" I voiced my confusion. He ignored my question and instead out his guitar down and took my hand in his. With the other hand, he took something small and round out of his pocket.

He got down on one knee, and that's when I realized that he had meant before. My eyes grew wide and rapidly filled with tears again. "Bella, we've been through so much together. And so much more time, I want to spend with you. You're the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent, wonderful woman - person - that I've ever met in my entire life. There's so much I still don't know about you, even after our 6 ½ months together. I went to spend my life with you, to be with you forever. Please, my love, my Bella, will you say you'll be mine forever? Be my wife? Will you marry me?"

I felt speechless for a short moment, but I knew he'd worry if I didn't respond soon. Although I'd always been kind of frightened by the concept of marriage, this is what I'd always wanted -- to be with Edward forever.

"Of course, Edward!" I exclaimed and he jumped up and kissed me. He put the ring on my finger and we kissed again, passionately.

**AN: That's it, everybody!! I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for all the fluff, but I just can't help myself! lol. Well, please review and let me know what you thought about the end! Also, to those who don't like the Jonas Brothers, I'm really sorry, but their songs are like an inspiration for my writing! Please forgive me. **

**It's been fun everyone. I have tons of stories to type up, mostly one-shots, though. Hopefully you'll like those as much as this one. Again, thanks for everything! You guys rock!**

**-Love, hsmtroyella AKA Ashley! =]**


End file.
